


College Dreams

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brothers, College, Dreams, Family, Gen, Ratings: G, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Donnie, Mikey and April discuss college<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: Kiriban prize for tmntstyle on DA - hope you like it, I couldn't get them to argue Mikey wouldn't allow it, but it does at least get a mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Dreams

The lair lift doors opened revealing a laden down Casey and April. The pair were talking easily between themselves but stopped when they looked around the lair and it seemed devoid of the mutants they knew and loved.

“Hello? Anyone home?” April called out making her way to the kitchen.

The sound of Master Splinter’s door opening alerted them to where the ninja rat master was and April smiled to him as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good afternoon Master Splinter,” April greeted as she began to put things away.

“Good afternoon, thank you for bringing our goods down you did not have too,” Splinter replied.

Casey leaned against the door to the kitchen and looked around the lair, frowning at how empty it seemed.

“Where are the guys?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Raphael and Leonardo are out in the sewers checking the defences and I believe Donatello and Michelangelo are in the lab,” Splinter explained.

April turned around wiping her hands as she did so a small teasing smile tugging at her lips, “Donnie has allowed Mikey into his lab?”

Splinter chuckled at the family joke, knowing how usually the more hyperactive turtle and the laboratory did not make the best bed fellows.

“I believe Donatello was in need of Michelangelo’s artistic nature for a project. I am sure April that they would not be opposed to your presence and input,” he added.

April smiled and headed to the lab where she knocked and waited. After a few moments she knocked again and gently pushed the door open. Looking into the room she found herself staring at the shells of two mutant turtles.

Leaning against the door frame she watched as the two as they leant over the table. After a few moments she moved into the lab and towards the table. Her eyes opened wide at the schematics, building plans and drawings which littered the desk they were leaning against.

“Wow guys, this stuff. . .” she began but trailed off as she moved the drawings to get a better look.

“Oh hey April,” Mikey greeted easily. “I still say that the south side needs more flowers, it isn’t equal and doesn’t look aesthetically pleasing.”

April lifted her eyebrow at Mikey’s words and drifted round the table to get a better look.

“Hi April,” Donnie spoke up. “I know Mikey and I love the design but the simple fact is, that there isn’t the space to do what you want. According to the building schematics, do add to the garden we would have to take away from the building and that isn’t going to happen.”

Mikey bit down on his lip and moved the drawings about, “We could always downsize the fountain?”

“Fountain? What are you guys doing?” April questioned.

Donnie glanced and Mikey who nodded.

“Mikey and I have been designing some things together, a home most specifically,” Donatello explained.

“Yeah we were watching this program about building houses and though we could do that, so we have. Donnie has done the technical side of stuff and I’ve done all the drawings to bring it to life, see,” Mikey added showing off the detailed drawings.

April looked at the drawings and saw how truly detailed and accurate they seemed to be. The technical specifications seemed spot on and Donatello had already drafted forms seeking the correct planning and costing the project. All in all the two had done what most architecture students needed to do in their courses.

“Guys this stuff is amazing, but I’ve got to ask why?” the red haired human questioned.

Mikey shrugged at that, “Why not? It’s fun and something we bros get to do together.”

Donnie agreed and began to gather up the papers. April kept a hold of the ones in her hand and shifted through them again. She stopped on the main design, Michelangelo’s artist flare jumping off the page, bringing life to the designs Donatello had started with.

“Guys these are good, I mean really good,” April commented finally handing them back.

“Thanks April, just a bit of fun though,” Donatello smiled at her.

April however didn’t seem to hear him, instead continued to stare at the folder which now contained all the information.

“Seriously that is the sort of thing I would expect from a college student, you know someone studying architecture or city planning, something like that.”

“College?” Donnie perked up instantly at that word.

April smiled at that, but it quickly disappeared as the reality of what she had said sunk in.

College, such a wonderful place for so many and someone who thirsted for knowledge like Donatello did would do so well in college. Even Michelangelo with his talents and outgoing personality would do well in college.

“Dude college would be awesome, all the chicks would dig me for my artistic nature and you know all around good looks,” Mikey smirked as he crossed his arms across his plastron.

The purple banded turtle grinned at that, “There is more to college that chicks Mikey, it involves hard work and determination. I can just see it, you banging on my dorm door at two in the morning after having partied all night and then suddenly remembering you have a paper due.”

“Well yeah bro of course I would, but you would totally help me because you know hanging around me, you’d pick up some awesome hints on how to get your nerd on and pick up the lovely ladies. Plus you would want to thank me for introducing you to them when you get all shy and geeky.”

Donnie laughed heartily at that leaning against the table. Mikey grinned widely at April deciding that this was a subject he enjoyed talking about.

“Can you imagine Leo and Raph in college? Leo would be like Donnie studying hard forgetting to have fun, being Mr Serious, shell basically just like he is now,” Mikey giggled.

“Right and Raph would be a complete frat boy, with the sports scholarship, what do you think wrestling or football?” Donnie replied.

Looking at each other April and Mikey replied at the same time, “Wrestling.”

Mikey hopped up on the table and swung his legs back and forth excitedly.

“I’d want to go to college somewhere with lots of sunshine and water, and I’m not just saying that because I’m a turtle. I mean can you imagine looking up from your work and seeing the open ocean and soft sands just begging to be lounged upon and played in,” Mikey sighed happily.

Donnie and April laughed easily at Mikey’s description, watching the sea green mutant close his eyes in bliss as he imagined it all.

“Ohh I can imagine it Mikey, however knowing my luck I would be dormed with someone as hyperactive as you and I would spend more time with a headache and cleaning up then actually getting work done,” Donnie answered

Mikey pouted at that and turned baby blues to his brother, “But Donnie you’d love being with me!”

Donnie rolled his eyes at that and moved to pull Mikey into a one armed hug.

“I do love you baby bro, but when it comes to college I think we should pick colleges on either side of the continent,” Donnie explained.

“Bummer dude!” Mikey continued to pout though his pout quickly changed into a grin, “Oh well more chicky ladies for me!”

Donnie sniggered at that knowing his brother wouldn’t be offended. Mikey suddenly sniffed and his face opened up as he jumped off the table.

“Popcorn!” he declared and fled the room.

April covered her mouth as she laughed waiting until Mikey was safely out of earshot before turning to Donnie.

“Donnie I’m sorry for bringing that up, I didn’t mean . . .” she began.

The Bo wielding turtle however smiled at her and held up his hands to silence her.

“April really it’s okay, we talk about this stuff without having issues now,” Donnie stated.

“Now?” the redhead questioned.

“When we were younger not being able to do things that humans took for granted it always caused arguments, especially between Raph and Mikey. Mikey’s imagination has always been exceptional but Raph knew it was never going to happen so he would often tear Mikey down so that our baby brother wouldn’t get hurt later on,” Donatello explained.

April bit down on her lip at that, imaging the heartache the brothers would have went through being so different.

“Can’t keep a good Mikey down though, no matter what Mikey has always believed that at some point one way or another we can do things we love, even if it’s just for a moment and using a bit of make believe,” Donnie added.

The olive green turtle moved off to the side and took up some sheets of paper off his computer desk. Working his lower lip he held them in his hand for a moment before holding them out to April.

“What’s this?” she questioned hesitantly.

“I’ve been working on giving us, um some options. We may not be able to go to college properly but we might, um if I hack the right stuff be able to do distance learning. I know it’s not the same but I thought it would be nice if we could do one thing that . . . normal people get to do,” Donatello explained nervously.

Pushing off from the side of the table, April put the papers down and hugged Donatello tightly.

“You my friend are possibly the sweetest turtle and kindest brother anybody could ever ask for. If you need my help with anything even the naughty less than legal bits let me know,” April said.

“Thanks April I . . . we really appreciate it,” Donnie smiled back giving her another quick hug.

Smiling April wrapped her arm around Donatello’s shoulders leading him back into the main lair. She marvelled at their attitude in life especially when they were denied so many things, however if anyone could achieve the impossible such as going to college then it was her mutant brothers.

END


End file.
